


To Woo A Prince

by Flash_Fiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor!Roman, Fluff, Food mentions, Human AU, I am Very Asexual, Implied Sex If You Squint and Tilt Your Head Six Degrees To The Left, Kissing, M/M, Nothing explicit, SOFT GAYS, Southern!Patton, also, because I'm southern and I say so, just gays being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash_Fiction/pseuds/Flash_Fiction
Summary: Roman just got home from an audition. Patton is very gay. These two are both dorks. Fluffy warmup oneshot.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Royality - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	To Woo A Prince

“Patton! Patton!” 

Patton blinked as his boyfriend came barreling into their apartment, eyes aglow with stars as bright as he was. “Heya, sweetheart! How’d your audition go?”

Roman beamed, nearly vibrating with excitement as he grabbed Patton by the forearms and pulled him into a quick spin. “They offered me the part on the spot! On the spot, Pat!”

“That’s amazing!” Patton laughed gleefully, blinking to try and make the room stop spinning. “I assume ya took it?”

“Of course!” Roman clapped a hand to his chest, aghast. “This has only been my dream role for years, how dare you even consider I would refuse it!”

“Just making sure.” Patton grinned, stepping back and smoothing down his shirt. “This calls for celebration!”

“Ice cream?” Roman looked hopeful as he blew a curl off the bridge of his nose. Patton’s heart did a warm little flutter, and he reached out to twirl the curl around his finger. Roman’s hair was soft, and he could smell his conditioner even from a foot away. His eyes, the color of rich earth, crinkled merrily at the corners. “Patton, you with me?”

Patton blinked. “Oh. I got distracted, sorry. You’re just awfully pretty, and your hair smells good.”

Roman’s cheeks painted pretty pink, and he giggled a little shyly. “Aw, Pat....”

“I mean it!” he insisted, reaching up to cup his face in his hands and run his thumbs gently over his cheeks. He admired the way they grew darker under his touch. “Your freckles are like li’l specks of pepper, and your eyes look like pools of maple syrup.”

Roman smirked, cheeks slightly squished against Patton’s hands. “Are you sure you aren’t just hungry?”

Patton grinned cheekily. “Darlin’, I’m famished.” With that, he pulled the unsuspecting actor into a fervent kiss, heart pounding in his ears. Roman let out a muffled squeak of surprise, then a soft hum that made Patton melt. He only pulled back a moment later for air, forehead still pressed to his love’s and warm breath ghosting across his lips. “Whaddya say we pick up some ice cream and celebrate here?”

Roman smiled, cheeks flushed and eyes shining with adoration. “Patton Hart, you know how to woo a prince.”


End file.
